


McDonald’s Pitstop (Old Man Logan/Reader)

by finding_a_whim123



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Little Fluff, Logan (2017), Mild Angst, Reader Insert, Wolverine: Old Man Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finding_a_whim123/pseuds/finding_a_whim123
Summary: You, Logan, Charles, and Laura are heading to Eden. On the way there Charles gets hungry and demands to stop at McDonald’s. As mad as Logan is, he gives in. You reevaluate the mutant life.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men) & Reader, Logan (X-Men)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	McDonald’s Pitstop (Old Man Logan/Reader)

The car ride is silent. You are sitting in the passenger seat while Logan drives. Charles is sitting behind you while Laura sits behind Logan in the backseat. You gaze out the window with your hands in your lap. Logan’s free hand is holding yours. There is still a long ways to go before the four of you would arrive at Eden.

“I’m hungry,” Charles says.

“We just ate,” Logan says.

“That was five hours ago.”

“Well, if you actually ate the food at Wendy’s you wouldn’t be hungry.”

“Their burgers taste like crap. I didn’t want it,” Charles says. He looks at Laura and she nods. “Laura is hungry too and she is tired of sitting in the car.”

“I’m not pulling over.” Logan snaps. He removes his hand from yours and grips the steering wheel tightly. You turn to look at Logan. His head begins to lower and his grip on the wheel loosens. You gingerly rest a hand on his arm.

“Let’s stop at McDonald’s you can get a nice cup of coffee and Laura can play on the playground for a bit.” You turn and look at Laura in the backseat. “How does that sound?”

Laura’s lips twitch and she nods. Her eyes are wider than before and she’s sitting up straighter in her seat.

“No, the sooner we get to fairyland the sooner I can say sayonara to the kid and end this fucking road trip.”

“Logan, please don’t start.”

“Start what? I didn’t want to start one fucking thing until you and Charles forced me to take the kid to fucking Neverland!” 

“It’s just one stop. You’re tired. You’re angry. You need a break. Stop taking out your anger on Laura, Charles, and me. She didn’t ask for this either. She’s only a child.”

Logan sighs and makes a turn at the exit.

“Thank you.”

“Yeah.” Logan grits his teeth.

***

You sit at the booth with Charles sitting at the edge of the table in his rusty wheelchair. The door to the playroom opens as Laura walks in with Logan following her. He holds a tray filled with food. 

“See the line wasn’t that long,” you point out. Logan huffs and sets the tray on the table.

“Just eat quickly so we can get the fuck out of here.” Logan is about to sit next to you when you scoot out of the booth.

“Wait, let me talk to Laura first.”

Laura is already making her way to climb the playlet. You rush over to her.

“Laura wait a sec!!”

She stops and turns to you. Her eyes skit from you to Charles. You kneel down so you’re below her eye level. Carefully, you grab her hands and run your thumb over her bruised knuckles. She relaxes under your touch.

“The children here aren’t like you. They don’t have your abilities or know about them. Don’t use these.” You hold up her hands to her eye level. “These will seriously hurt the children here and it will scare them and their parents. We don’t want to be noticed for being who we are here. Be gentle with the children. You can’t use these to solve every problem. Okay, sweetie?”

Laura looks at her hands and then back at you. She gives you a small nod. You smile.

“Good. Go play.” You release her hands.

Laura runs up the stairs and begins to play. You walk over to the table. Logan is still standing by the booth. You slide into the booth and Logan sits next to you.

“What did you tell her?” Logan asks. He begins to unwrap his cheeseburger.

“I told her to not use her abilities on the children.”

“Yeah, like that’s going to stop her.” He bites into his sandwich.

“It did,” Charles says. He’s looking at the playground. Laura can be seen chasing a younger boy, but she’s smiling. You relax in your booth and begin to eat.

You all finished your food, except for Laura who is still playing on the playground. Charles has his back turned to you and Logan so he can watch over Laura. Logan’s arm is wrapped around your waist loosely. Your head is leaning against his shoulder.

“This could have been your life,” Charles speaks up.

“What? Running around on a stupid little playground?” Logan retorts. You sit up.

“Having a child.” You say. “Being a family.”

“Precisely, you both could have been a normal couple with a child of your own. This is the closest you two will ever get.”

“It just never happened. It’s not like we regret going the X-Men or anything.” You say.

“You could have done both. Why didn’t you?” Charles asks.

“We’ve been through this. Stop with this bullshit about being a normal family. It’s never going to happen. We’re mutants. Freaks of nature.” Logan snaps. He pulls away from you and stands up.

“My point is, you both should enjoy this moment. See what it feels like while you both can,” Charles says.

“I’ll be back,” Logan grumbles. He walks away. You watch him for a bit. He goes to stand outside.

You turn and watch the kids. Laura slides down the slide and walks over two children, one boy and one girl. The girl points excitedly at the boy. Laura and the girl run back up the play set as the boy chases them.

You feel a drop land on your hand. You’re crying. You grab at some napkins and wipe your eyes. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings,” Charles says. He’s turned back around to face you. You shake your head.

“It’s not your fault. Excuse me.”

You get up from the table and make your way out of the playroom area when you feel a tug at your shirt. You look down and see Laura staring up at you. She’s frowning. She gestures to your eyes.

“I’m okay.”

Laura shakes her head and hugs your knees. You look up and inhale sharply. Your body rattles from the motion.

“No, really go play some more. We’ll leave soon. I need to find Logan.”

Laura pulls away from you. She nods and turns back around to return to her human friends.

You go outside and walk over to Logan. He turns and looks at you. His hand comes up to your face and strokes your damp and sticky cheek.

“What’s wrong?” Logan asks.

You wrap you arms around his frame and hold him tight. His arms wrap around your smaller frame.

“Just a little sad I guess.” You whisper. His chin rests on top of your head.

“You know I would do anything to give you that life.”

“I know...”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

You both stand there in each other’s arms for a bit longer. You pull away and look up at Logan.

“When we take Laura to Eden. We can still get the Sunseeker with Charles, but maybe we can be her family. She needs a family and maybe we won’t be the typical American family... But maybe that won’t even matter. We can still have that life.” You say. “What do you think, Logan?”

“I’m Canadian.” You hit him lightly on the arm.

“I’m serious! Please, Logan? I’ve always wanted a child of my own.”

He hums thoughtfully. 

“If that’s what you really want I’m willing to do that with you and only for you.”

You kiss Logan on the lips quickly.

“Thank you.”

“Anything for you.”

Little did you know that it would never happen.


End file.
